Current diagnostic tests for surface or airborne contaminants usually involve a number of discrete steps each involving specialist equipment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,535 describes a method and apparatus used to collect and determine environmental allergens. Dust samples are collected by attaching a device to a vacuum cleaner, and then the collected dust samples are tested separately using an enzyme amino assay for determination of specific allergens. In another example, U.K. patent application GB 2 351 560 shows schematically the use of apparatus for determining dust mite activity in a sample of dust which has been separately collected.
It is an object of the present invention to provide simplified apparatus which makes it easier for diagnostic tests on entrainable substances (e.g. dust) to be carried out.